The aims of this project are the synthesis of ajuga, and warburgia antifeedants and related model systems. The antifeedants, produced by plants, inhibit insects from feeding on those plants. The objective of research in the area of antifeedants is to develop compounds which will effectively inhibit destructive insects from feeding on food crops. In order to to this the relation between antifeedant structure and effective activity must be established. Through chemical synthesis and biological testing the generation of useful antifeeding agents is hoped to be achieved.